1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cigarette filter. More particularly, the invention relates to a cigarette filter that can selectively remove aldehydes from tobacco smoke.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of materials have been suggested in the art as filters for tobacco smoke. Such filter materials include cotton, paper, cellulose, and certain synthetic fibers. These filter materials, however, only remove particulates and condensable components from tobacco smoke. They have little or no effect in removing certain gaseous components, e.g., aldehydes, from tobacco smoke.
In light of this, a number of additives have been proposed in the art to supplement the performance of the filter materials. Exemplary additives are mentioned in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,815,761; 2,881,772; 2,968,306; 3,003,504; and 3,354,886. Some of the additives known in the art are effective in removing certain amounts of gaseous components from tobacco smoke. However, those additives also suffer from various drawbacks.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,306 discloses the use of certain amino acids, such as glycine, for removing aldehydes in tobacco smoke. It has been discovered that while glycine can reduce the level of formaldehyde in tobacco smoke, it is not stable in the cigarette filter manufacturing process. Moreover, it releases ammonia odor during storage.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide cigarette filter arrangements and, more particularly, cigarette filters that can selectively remove aldehydes from tobacco smoke without the drawbacks or disadvantages associated with previously known additives.